Help, where am I?
by Joosie
Summary: A Seventeen years old girl goes missing and it shows up many questions on the way to find the girl. My first fanfic
1. Feeling strange

_- Marlyn, can you go and buy some milk for your "brother"? He wants pancakes._

_- Sure, I'll be home about 15 minutes. The blond long girl picked up her bag and walked out of their home._

_

* * *

_

"Marlyn Stevens. A seventeen year old girl from Queens. Her mum called her in missing. Marlyn went out to by milk for her brother. She has been missing for twentsix hours" Jack said and looked at the team. "Danny and Sam go and talk to the mother, Viv and Martin, check if someone in the neighborhood knows where she might be."

The team was his proud, he had lost everything exept work.

* * *

"Mrs Stevens? We are from the FBI" Danny and Sam stood outside the apartment, It smelld coffee and something else. Something old, not exactly some nice smell. 

"C'mon in, Parker and Bridget go to your room" The two kids ran into their room. The Apartment was dark and dirty. Mrs. Stevens had did her best to clean up the place a bit.

"We have some questions about Marlyn, your daughter."

"Actually Marlyn is my sisters kid. My sister died in a flight accident when Marlyn was three. Marlyns whole family dided, but Marlyn was home, with me. She was only three and they dropped her of at my home the night they left for travelling to Africa. Pam, her mother, Seth, her father, and her two bigbrohters, Ty and Adam" A toddler started to scream." I'll be right back"

"She taking this pretty well, don't ya think? Danny asked Sam.

"Yeah, It didn't look like she was worried, but in the other side. She has three kids to take care of, four with MarlynOh, hey little you"

"I'm Parker. Are you here about Mar?" Parker looked like he was eight or nine. He had black curly hair and he was really sweet

"Yes, we are here about Marlyn. I'm Danny and she is Samantha. Something specialthat you remember?"

"Well, she yelld at me more then usual, but Marlyn always yell at me."

Sam looked around, it reminded abouther as a kid. Unhappy and unsafe, always alone. The feeling was creepy, she had hard to breath.

"I need some fresh air, I'll be right back" Samantha said and Mrs. Stevens came in again.

"Sorry for that, it's just a bit stressful. Four kids, or one teenager, two kids and one toddler"

"Have you told Marlyn about all this, that you are her aunt and not her mother?"

"Yes, Marlyn knows the whole story. But not my kids. Sometime they have to know. Maybe later, or tonight. I don't have some special plan about that. Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure, Parker came to see us,he said that Marlyn used to yell at them"

"Well, yes. But she's a teenager, the are not so peaceful, do you want so see her room? Parker and Bridget share room and i sleep with the little one, Kathlin. Marlyn has her own room. C'mon"

* * *

"Hi, we are from the FBI. Do you know who she is? or have.." Viv started. 

" Yeah, It's Marlyn S" A pretty girl stood in the door. Finally, someone who recognized her.

"Do you know were she is?"

"Maybe with her friends, Cast and BJ. Oh" she said "I mean Charlie Jones and Billie Joe Swan, they live two blocks away from here. The brown house with lots of apartments and a pink curtain"

"Thanks" Viv smiled and walked away.

* * *

"Marlyns room is a forbidden area. It still is, but the doorlock doesn't work anymore" 

A strong smell of stuffy air. The room startade to take shape. Black walls, posters with lots of bands, photos and post-it notes; "Mar. S Happy Bithday/ love Rachel" To the left of that note it was a photo of Mar and a girl with black hair and black make-up. A note almost forget, lay in the corner. "Mar, we love you and we will always be there for you / Lynn&Ash " Over that someone had write, problaby Marlyn, "BJ's apartment 7pm" and there was a date, yesterday.

**Thats was the beginning, and please R&R. I'm swedish and pretty young, so my english is not the best. Hope you dont mind (: The second chapter is on the way..**


	2. Getting scared

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews(and to Sara, who gives me ideas) )I't makes me happy ro read that. Here is chapter two, just so you know; it's not gonna be a long story. But i guess four or five chapters at least. Sorry for all these lines.**

* * *

28 hours missing. 

"Mr. Swan"

"Yeah, thats me. What do you want?"

"We're looking for Marlyn Stevens. Do you know were she is?"

"Mar was here yesterday, but I wasn't home. It was Danni whowas with her."

"Can we talk to her?"

HEY, DANII COME OVER HERE"

Danii was twenty or more. She looked confused, like she didn't know what to think of them.

"Yeah?"

"They are here and looking for Mar" BJ said.

"Oh, Mar. I was with her yesterday. She was pretty pissed of, I don't know what the whole thing was about""

* * *

_" I don't know what I havegotten myself into Danii"_

_" What do you mean?" _

_" I just don't know what to do, I'ts some crazy stuff about me, things that I didn't know about. Danii, I'm Adopted" _

* * *

"Adopted, how did she know that?" Viv asked. 

" I don't know, but my work starts about an half an hour"

"Thanks for your help, Danii"

Viv and Martin turned around and started to discuss.

"Do you think that what Danni just told us was true?"

"Yes, I think that she really was adopted, and in someway she knew"Martins cell started to ring.

" Jack want us back now" He explained to Viv.

**29 hours missing**

"So, what do we have?" Jack asked.

"Mrs. Stevens is not her mother, her parents died in a flightaccident. Mrs. Stevens is her aunt" Danny said.

"Yesterday she was in a guy called BJ's apartment and talked with some girl named Danii. Marlyn had told her that she was adopted. She was upset and worried"

"Really, do you think that she was adopted?"

"I think so, we can check that, right?" Samantha asked.

"Well, actully we can. but not if she was illegaly adopted"

"I can check that" Viv said.

* * *

_"Who are you?_

_"I'm your mother"_

* * *

The board was filled with notes. But not something that would or could help them. That bothered Sam, she stood there with Martin. "Milk, buy milk" Sam talked to herself, perfect! 

"C'mon Martin, I have an idea"

* * *

"Danny, come over here" Vivian pointed at the text on the computer.

**Adoped;**

**Name Before: Lucy Robers**

**Name After: Marlyn (Julie Lindsay) Stevens**

**Birth: 05-20-89**

**Biological mother: Tia Roberts**

**Adopted by: Pam and Seth** **Stevens**

**Date: 11-17-92**

* * *

"Who was working here yesterday?" Sam and Martin stood in the supermarket.

"I't was only one person in the counter yesterday. Max Carwell. He is over there"

Max Carwell was way over 50. He's _hair _had a grey/red tone".

"Mr. Carwell?"

"Thats me" Max smiled and Sam picked up a photograph on Marlyn.

"Was she here yesterday?"

"Little Marlyn Stevens, well she's not so little anymore. But yes, she was here. Some crazy woman was stalking her"

* * *

_"Stop stalking me!"_

_"I'm not stalking you"_

_

* * *

Can you describe her, Mr. Carwell?_

"She didn't look like Marlyn at all. Black stripy hair. She was thin with icy creepy blue eyes. The woman ran out from the store after that. Oh, one thing that i had almost forget, she lost a photograph" I't was a picture on Marlyn.

* * *

"Taylor"

"Hi, Is it Danny? It's Laura Stevens, Marlyns aunt"

"Oh, sorry. Hi Mrs. Stevens"

"I've found some really scary letters." She sounded frightened.

"Okeey, well I be there soon.

* * *

_"My mother is dead, You are not my mother"_

_"Of course I'm not dead and I thought that you will get that after all those letters. You are adopted, Lucy. I'm your biological mother. no one can change that. By the way, jsut call me Cristina."_

_"This cant be true. It's all lies, I dont belive you!"_

_"Do you like the name? Lucy, It's after my mother. It fits you, you are a Lucy. My lucky Lucy"_


	3. Just for now

**This is the final chapter, and well it's just three chapters. Hope that you enjoy it. Maybe it's a wierd end, but i couldn't describe it so good. The chapters name is songs from_ Imogen Heap_**

* * *

Jack was in his office, thinking about his life. How everything could go so wrong. He was just living an empty life.A life without a meaning. 

"Jack?" Danny and Viv suddenly stood there. "Are you alright?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Have someone of you something good about the girl. Some good news maybe?"

" Mrs. Stevens found some letters in Marlyns room. I promised her that i would be there. If i'ts okay?"

"Sure and what about Sam and Martin?" Jack asked.

"They went to the supermarket. Sam think or maybe belive that someone has seen her there" Viv smiled " But here they are"

"Hey, look what we have found!"Martin came in with Sam, he had a little smile on his lips"Cristina Rollings, age: 36. Convict for homicide and here comes the speciel part, seventeen years ago she had a baby. But the socialworkers took it. She is also a mental patient. or was, she moved out from a rehabhome three months ago. Cristinas apartment is in Queens, one mile from Marlyns home"

"Í think you should get some agents over to Mrs. Stevens home so they can take care of her. You need to come with the rest of us" Jack said to Danny.

* * *

_"No one can here you scream now, I'ts just for yor own best"_

_Cristina closed the door. Tears started to fall on Marlyns cheeks._

_Mummy, please help me please, Mar thought._

* * *

"Cristina Rollings , FBI!" Martin shouted. Another agent kicked in the door. The apartment was empty. I't reminded Sam about Mar's apartment. 

"Check this out" Martins said. "I'm in the bedroom, or whatever this is"

I't was full of photos some on Mar and a few of a litte baby girl. Mar out, Mar with friends, Mar at school. At almost all the pictures of the baby girl she was alone. But in one photo a woman as holding her. A women with icy blue eyes.

" I don't se something that would help us to find her. But this is the woman who was stalkning Marlyn in the supermarket. And this is that woman, Mr. Carwell told us that she had icy blue eyes" Sam said.

"Well, I have" Viv was holding a bill. "and it's not the same adress that this building has.

"Nice pictures, maybe this is the house that are maching the bill" Danny stood and looked at some picutes of a newbuild building.

"I think it's the same, lets go over there and check"

* * *

"Now we just have 16 apartments too look through." Martin said ironic. 

A few minuters later ; Danny stood and talked to Viv

"No Cristina Rollings in the whole house. In apartmen six eight and fourteen no one opened their door. Roger Ford, Allison & Henry Innes and Tia Roberts" He said.

* * *

_The woman, maybe she is my mother after all. My real mother. I'm adopted, I know that. But I don'twan't to live with her, Cristina.I don't want to be here either. I just want to be home with Laura, Parker, Bridget and Kathlin. They are my family. Yesterday, when i was talking with Danii. It feels like it was a year ago. It was the same day that the latest and the last letter came. The first letter came two months ago. The latest letter was still in the jeans, " Lucy, I'll come and catch you. We belong together"_

* * *

Suddely I't came to Viv's thoughts. Tia Roberts was Marlyns real mother. But how could this Cristina know all this. She was in there, Viv knew that. 

" Danny, she's in Tia Robers apartment. Do you remember. Tia is Marlyns biological mother. God knows how she knew who Marlyn Stevens biological mother was. They are in there. I know that.

* * *

Dear Diary, I'm home again. Everything that happened to me these hours was shocking but I've learn something at least. I belong here, with Laura. The only thing that I have hard to understand is that I really am adopted. My " mum's " name is Tia Roberts. She was olny 15 years old when she had me. For me , Pam is still my mum. Maybe I'll go and visit her someday, the lost kid or teenager. That's me. The crazy Cristina, or whatever her name was, is gone. She kidnapped me beacuse the social took her kid. I've to go, Parker wants to play hade and seek./ Marlyn 


End file.
